1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to molding processes, and particularly, to a molding insert core and an insert molding process utilizing the core.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical insert molding process, a plastic material is heated to a molten state and introduced into a mold by a special feeding device. The final molded product may require a central hollow or cavity, in order to accommodate device components subsequently installed on or in the molded product. In such case, a columnar insert is deployed in the mold, whereby the central hollow is formed during molding. However, when molten material is injected into the mold at high speed and with high pressure, the molten material can deform or misalign the columnar insert, such that the central hollow is misformed. If the product is large or does not require high precision, the error in formation of the central hollow may be ignored. However, even in such cases, the quality of the product is degraded.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.